


A fucking birthday. Indeed.

by digthewriter



Series: 365-word stories-hogwarts365 [29]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Bottom Charlie Weasley, Charlie Weasley Birthday, Cheville, M/M, Orgy, Sex Talk, Threesome, Voyeurism, sex proposition
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-08 02:29:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8826862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: Charlie's 50th birthday and he's having a great time.





	1. Chapter 1

Charlie rolled over, finding his face resting against the back of Neville's neck. He smiled to himself and bucked his hips so his cock would brush up against Neville's arse when he realised there was someone else behind him, with his or _her_ hands on his cock.

He wanted to ask Neville what was going on, because last night, as drunk as he'd been, he'd not taken someone home with them. But, the man, it was definitely a man, he knew now, slid his fingers inside Charlie's mouth. Charlie was almost forced to suck on them.

Neville eventually turned around, smiling at Charlie, in that Neville way he loved so much, and he knew he was in for a surprise. His boyfriend simply edged back, watching Charlie suck on the mysterious man's fingers, while the same man's hand stroked his cock ever so effortlessly.

There was a grunting sound not terribly far away and he turned his head to see Harry and Draco, of all the people, going at it. He knew his friends were a couple, but what were they doing fucking in his bedroom? Draco's head was bent low and Harry was pounding into him.

"Happy birthday, my love," Neville whispered to him, and Charlie realised Neville was giving him this. He was giving him the best fucking sexual-fantasy-orgy thing he could ever imagine. He was attracted to Harry and Draco as a couple, plus the someone mysteriously stroking his cock _had_ to have been Teddy.

Charlie groaned with pleasure at everything he was feeling right now. He was watching his friends fuck, he was _being_ fucked by his twenty-four year old nephew-of-sorts, and he was losing his shit while his boyfriend just watched him through it all.

When Teddy, from what Charlie'd presumed, removed his fingers, sliding them inside him, Charlie finally spoke to Neville."I would've been happy with just you and me--"

"I know, but it's your fiftieth. Don't you think I'd want to watch you get fucked by someone half your age?"

Charlie groaned as Teddy pushed his cock inside him; then Harry and Draco were close to the bed, giving him another show.

Gods, a fucking birthday, indeed.


	2. Repeat Performance?

Charlie was manning the till at his brothers' shop, bored out of his mind, when a familiar voice gave him a start. Except, Charlie being who he was, was nonchalant about it. 

"This is where you've been hiding," Teddy said, giving Charlie a once-over. 

The memory of Teddy coming inside him wasn't long forgotten and it sent a shiver down Charlie's spine. Gods, that'd been one of the hottest nights Charlie'd ever had. Neville had arranged it all for him, of course, and Charlie'd been so thankful to his lover for it. 

Incredibly thankful. 

But he hadn't seen Teddy since his birthday. 

Whenever he'd seen Harry or Draco, they'd simply blushed and gotten flustered over each other, until Charlie started pretending it'd never happened. They were adorable boys; though Charlie enjoyed watching them, he didn't want to touch them. Not the way he'd wanted to touch Teddy. 

"This is my brothers' domain. Not entirely sure I'd say I was hiding here." 

"Hm," Teddy said, looking around. "It's a bit slow." 

Charlie shrugged. "Lunchtime rush's over, now it'll be quiet until half five, I'd say." 

"What will you do with your time then?" Teddy asked. 

"Not sure. I was thinking of floo-calling Neville." They stayed quiet for a long moment as if Charlie was letting Teddy know no matter what Teddy thought, Neville was Charlie's main man. 

"Neville's lovely," Teddy said. "I'd often wondered what it'd be like... for us." 

"What did you have in mind?" 

Teddy's eyes twinkled, as if he was excited to see Charlie hadn't totally shut him down. "Did you enjoy your birthday?" 

"Short answer? Yes." Charlie gave Teddy a smile and then winked. 

Teddy immediately blushed. "I wouldn't mind if the tables were turned, is all. I wouldn't mind if I was in the middle." When Charlie raised an eyebrow, Teddy added, "I don't want to get in the middle of anything. I want to be _in_ the middle. I know you two are partners, so perhaps, you could ask your lover. Over that floo-call..." 

Charlie leaned down on the counter and beckoned Teddy to get closer. He brushed his thumb over Teddy's lower lip and whispered. "That can be arranged."


End file.
